just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan's Ideas
Ideas dump Tidbits #1 He closes his eyes, his bony fingers balled inside his sweater's pockets. He opened his eyes, left one illuminates his empty skull, vengeance rushing through his nonexistent veins. Heh, IRONIC isn't it? He pulled his right hand from his pocket, his loyal pets swooping out of thin air. This is gonna be fun. #2 Realization comes quick to her mind and faced her crew. It is time to get the hell out of here before it's too late. The Arena blew up into pieces and its electric power collapse, unabling the Gamemakers' stations. She and her cameramen escaped and on their way to District 13. On board on a stolen hovercraft, they have gathered around to see Katniss' aiming at the center of the Arena's sky before the lightning struck her down. This girl never cease to impress them. #3 - Medieval and Modern Inspired by a dream occured in July 9, 2017. 'Original Dream ' The King's sons and daughters left the kingdom to explore on the modern world. Most of them became magicians, manipulating people and getting their riches. Meanwhile, two of them have supernatural powers and cooperated it with her dancing which impresses the modern people and she became an internet famous. Eventually, the King ordered his servants to get his children and strapped them on to the chairs specialized for them. In the throne room, the King showed their previous video calls with them, most are bragging their riches and fortunes. The princess sanked down from her chair when her father turn on her and plays the video meant for her. Unlike her siblings, it is from a recording from a person who records her whole dancing number which displays her projected thoughts and colors dancing with her (on the stafe). After the dance, the audience gave her a standing ovation as she bows formally at them. (The dream is interrupted, don't judge meh) *NOTES **This dream is set around in our modern world twisted with steampunk and Medieval (???) technology and clothes **The clothes are more likely inspired by different eras too (but, again, twisted by steampunk) **Despite technology taking over the era, the kingdom is well-adjusted to modern world but has more access on the magical/fantasy gadgets. **The Queen of this kingdom is not present all presuming she died before her children set off to different cities. **Magical Mirrors are used for any video call and compatible to any technology at hand. (These items cannot be hacked either) **The king has 12 children (which are already late adolescents/adults), presuming some of them MIGHT be adopted since they are the one who convinced the other siblings to go to the modern world. 'Zombie Apocalypse and Alien Invasion' Dream occurred in July 27, 2017. 'Original Dream' My character is like in a video game and can transform into a zombie/mutant/alien(ish) like. I was fighting a horde of mutated zombies and suddenly a drone came out of nowhere and released spores that made the horde almost impossible to destroy because of their toughened skin. Now, the objective is to run to a constructed building and trick the horde to knock down the pillars and escape the building. These tasks get done but my character almost escapes as one of the debris above crashed upon him. *NOTES **I guess this is a good start as a prologue of a video game? **The zombie/alien mutant have numerous varieties and they are so ODD I barely remember them. Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff